


Forever Home

by StarstruckScorpio



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, its really cute guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckScorpio/pseuds/StarstruckScorpio
Summary: “What are you saying?” Alec asked.“You guys have been so amazing through this whole situation. She absolutely adores you two, and I couldn’t imagine a more fit pair to take care of her” Catarina shifted her eyes between the two as they glanced at each other with wide eyes.Or, Catarina gets hurt and what begins as an unideal situation leads to something that neither Magnus or Alec would have thought to imagine.(Set between s2 & s3)





	Forever Home

"Another Cocktail?"

Alec nodded as Magnus snapped his fingers and a light blue drink appeared. Alec leaned into Magnus as they sat in their living room in front of the sizzling fire.

It was a quiet night. Jace was out with Clary and Simon and Maia were at Simon's latest gig. Demon activity was low and Magnus had no clients left for the day. The couple was enjoying a nice night in the chaos. A calm in the storm.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Magnus' phone began to ring, slicing into the quiet. The warlock sighed and checked the caller ID. His brows furrowed as he read the name.

"What? Who is it?" Alec asked in just as much confusion.  
"Deledraia. She's a young warlock who lives in Manhattan. Only about sixteen. I used to train her until Catarina took over." Magnus clicked the green button and put the phone on speaker"

"Deledraia?" Magnus asked.  
"Magnus- Catarina she - help" the girl was clearly panicking as she breathed heavily into the speaker, barely getting any words out. 

"Deledraia listen to me carefully. I need you to take a deep breath" Magnus' tone was calm but Alec could sense the worried inflection. 

The young witch did as she was told and spoke again in a slightly calmer voice.  
"Catarina's hurt" Magnus tensed up, every worst thought going through his mind as he received the news of his dearest friend.

Sensing that Magnus was in shock, Alec took over.  
"Deledraia? This is Alec Lightwood. I need you to tell us where you are."

"Catarina's apartment. I came over for training but she's unconscious and there's so much blood please come quick-" Magnus drew up a portal before she could finish her sentence. 

They stepped into the living room of Catarina's apartment and gazed on the horrific sight. Catarina was on the floor, unconscious and bleeding with a young Deledraia standing over her.

They both crowded around her to assess the injury.  
"What happened" Alec asked, looking up at the girl.  
"I-I don't know I just came in and she was like this" the sweet girl was terrified at the sight of her mentor. 

Magnus covered Catarina with a sheet of magic and looked at Alec with grim eyes.  
"It was a shax demon"

Immediately flashbacks or Ragnor Fell popped into Alec's mind.  
"Is she-"  
"No. The injury is mild and she was a chance, but I need time and some ingredients." 

"I'll get them; Just tell me what you need" Deledraia replied, likely eager to get away from the scene. Magnus told her the ingredients and with that she portaled away.

Suddenly, the couple heard a groan from the injured warlock. They quickly looked to see Catarina stirring.  
Magnus rushed to grab her hand and comfort her.  
"It's alright. You're alright. Just rest." His voice broke as he hushed her and Alec noticed tears pricking at Magnus' eyes.  
"Mad- zie" she croaked out. 

The warlock and shadowhunter looked at each other with wide eyes. Alec stood up, determined.

"I'll find her. You take care of Catarina." With a nod, Alec proceeded to search the apartment for the warlock child.

Alec searched the first floor with no sign of Madzie. He headed upstairs, searching with stealth as his bow appeared on his back.

Suddenly, there was a small noise from the hallway closet. 

Alec crept closer, bow in hand and ready to attack. He slowly twisted the knob and swung the door open.

In the closet sat Madzie, tears falling from her big brown eyes and falling down her cheeks as she clenched the end of her scarf, ready to take it off and use her warlock mark.

Alec quickly put the bow away and knelt down to Madzie's level.  
"Hey. You're alright. It's alright. It's me, Alec. You’re safe now" he spoke softly, reaching a hand out for her to take.

Madzie instead got up and ran straight into Alec's arms, crying into the shadowhunter's shoulder as they sat together in Catarina's hallway.

They sat like that for a while until Alec heard footsteps. They both looked up to see Magnus smiling fondly at the sight.

Madzie got up and ran towards Magnus who kneeled down to look her in the eye.  
"Where did Cat go?" Madzie asked the warlock in a frustrated cry, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

Magnus picked her up and held her close to his chest.  
"She got hurt sweetpea. But don't you worry because she's stable and she is going to be quite alright" Magnus made eye contact with Alec and the shadowhunter could see the relief in the warlock's eyes. 

_____

"Are you sure there's nothing else you need? A pillow, a fresh glass of water, is it too cold?" Magnus moved to conjure another blanket onto Catarina's large bed. 

Catarina laughed and shook her head.  
"Don't worry so much, Magnus. I'm okay. Thanks to you" she paused.  
"All of you" she finished, glancing Alec and Deledraia.

"Juno will take good care of me. Won't you, Juno?" The warlock was coworker at the hospital as well as a good friend of Catarina's. He nodded and smiled from the corner. 

"I do have a favor to ask of you, however". She looked at both Magnus and Alec who glanced at each other, confused.  
"Whatever you need" Alec replied.

She gestured towards the sleeping child next to her on the bed.  
"Madzie. My recovery will be long and I will not be able to properly take care of her. I know it's a lot to ask but could you please-"

"Of course we'll look after her, Catarina." Magnus reassures her and made eye contact with Alec who smiled back and nodded.

A little while later, Deledraia went home, Madzie woke up, and Alec went to help her pack, leaving Magnus and Catarina alone.

"Please take care of her Magnus. She's a remarkable child who has been through so much" Catarina's features held a concerned gaze.

Magnus sat next to her and placed a reassuring hand on top of hers.  
"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Madzie is in good hands." Magnus smiles tenderly. 

"Ready to go?" Alec asked from the doorway, carrying a sleeping Madzie in his arms.

Magus nodded, giving his goodbyes to Catarina as they portaled back to Magnus' loft. 

They walked to the guest room in silence, placing Madzie on the bed with her favorite stuffed animal.

The couple quietly closed the door and headed to Magnus' room. They sat in silence until Magnus spoke up.

"Alexander, I'll understand if you don't want to be a part of this. It's a big responsibility and-"

"Hey. Hey" Alec cut him off, grabbing both of his hands.  
"We're in this together. We're going to take care of this together. Do you understand me?"  
Alec looked straight into Magnus', full of nothing but love and intent.

Magnus smiled as tears pricked his eyes for the umpteenth time that evening. Alec kissed his forehead and they went to sleep, unknowing of the road ahead.

______

Alec woke up to the sun peeking into Magnus' room and the smell of maple syrup flavoring the air. He groggily sat up and walked out of the room and smiled at the sight.

Magnus and Madzie were cooking together in the kitchen. Alec watched as Magnus helped the little girl flip the french toast, a large grin plastered on their faces. The morning was soft and warm, almost dream-like.

Alec never took any moment with Magnus for granted, but this one was one that Alec never thought he would be able to experience. The shadowhunter couldn't help but stop and admire it.

"There you are sleepyhead!" Magnus exclaimed as they served the toast on large plates with eggs and bacon. 

Alec grinned and joined the two warlocks at the table and enjoyed the nice breakfast.

The three laughed and talked to together as the couple learned more about Madzie. Turns out, Madzie loved art and loved to draw and paint. So, Magnus suggested to taking her to the children's art museum. 

And that's how they ended up getting ready and taking Madzie to the Children's Museum of the Arts. 

Magnus and Alec watched on as Madzie played with the crafts along with mundane children, watching for her attempting to use her magic but she never did. She finger painted, built a birdhouse, drew a picture of a sunflower. She was having the time of her life without a care in the world.

Alec sat back and watched as Magnus pushed Madzie on the swings at the indoor  
playground, laughter ringing in the air.

Suddenly, Alec felt a small tap on his shoulder.  
He looked over to see an kind-looking mundane lady smiling at him.

“Your daughter is adorable. You and your husband must be so proud” She gestured to them.  
“Uh she’s not- he’s not- uh” Alec stuttered nervously, unsure how to respond.

“Not much of talker are you, young man?” The woman laughed.  
“Uh- he’s my boyfriend and that’s our- uh- his niece” he finally responded.  
She nodded and they sat in silence until Madzie came up to them.

“Alec! Alec! Look what I did!” Her tiny hands held up a painting of a purple bunny that Alec noticed was moving the slightest bit. Magnus smirked and shrugged when the shadowhunter looked up at him. 

It was a sweet moment. The mundane woman watched on and knew there was something special about them, even if she couldn’t quite tell what it was.

_____

Six weeks later, Catarina was almost fully healed and ready for Madzie to return home. Magnus sighed as he leaned against the doorframe to what had become Madzie’s bedroom.

It was decorated in purple and blue, enchanted wallpaper adorned with puppies and bunnies. The bed was shaped like a princess carriage with a pink canopy. It was every little girls’ dream and one of Magnus’ most favorite projects.

Magnus felt hands rubbing his shoulders and reached up to place his hand on top of his boyfriends’.  
“I’m gonna miss her too, Magnus” he whispered gently as they turned and made their way to the living room where Madzie sat with her bags.

“Are you ready to go, sweetheart?” Magnus asked as she nodded, standing up as Alec helped her fix her scarf.

The doorbell rang and Magnus waved for the door to open, knowing who was behind it.  
Catarina stepped in looking rather apprehensive.

“Catarina, my dear. What’s wrong?” Magnus furrowed his brow as he led the warlock to the living room. 

Sensing the tension, Alec turned to Madzie.  
“Why don’t you go in your room and paint Cat a picture?” The little warlock grinned and ran to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

The boyfriends sat on the couch while Catarina sat on the chair across them. Magnus noted that the warlock was biting her lip, a habit he knew her to have when she was nervous.

Magnus leaned down to make eye contact with her.  
“Darling, what is it? Is something wrong?” Catarina was silent for a moment before she answered.

“I’ve been offered a position as high warlock of Italy” she exhaled, finally making eye contact.

Their eyes widened and Magnus was the first to speak.  
“Catarina, dear, that’s amazing!” He exclaimed.  
“Congratulations, Catarina” Alec sincerely followed with.  
Catarina still looked nervous.  
“What is it, love?” Magnus asked gently.

“Well, I’ve never been a high warlock. They’ll want to do lots of training which will take up most of my time. It’s a very large responsibility and I’m afraid I won’t have time to take care of Madzie” the boys glanced at each other as she finished.

“What are you saying?” Alec asked.

“You guys have been so amazing through this whole situation. She absolutely adores you two, and I couldn’t imagine a more fit pair to take care of her” Catarina shifted her eyes between the two as they looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“Catarina, are you saying that you want us to adopt Madzie?” Magnus asked with wide eyes.  
“I know it’s a lot to ask. I could try to find someone to take her in but she would probably end up with the silent brothers and-“ Magnus held up a hand to cut her off.

“Say no more. She won’t be going anywhere. I’ll do it.” Magnus looked at her with that look that Alec knew meant no one could talk him out of it. 

Magnus risked a look at Alec who seemed to be in shock.  
“Catarina, if you don’t mind, could you give Alexander and I the chance to discuss this in private?” Magnus asked, looking back at her.

The witch nodded.  
“Of course. I’ll just go and check on Madzie” she left to the little girl’s bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Magnus turned to Alec with a sigh.  
“Look Alexander, you do not in any way have to be involved in this. But I will not let Madzie be raised by the silent brothers. It is no way for a child to grow up” Alec knew Magnus was speaking from experience.

The shadowhunter but a finger under the warlock’s chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.  
“Hey. We are in this together. When I told you I loved you, I made a commitment to you and I meant it. That little girl is just as much my responsibility and I want to be here every step of the way. You will never have to doubt that” Alec’s voice were so full of passion and love that Magnus couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him.

After a a few seconds he pulled back gently, letting his glamour drop as he looked into his shadowhunter’s eyes.  
“I love you so much, Alexander”  
“I love you, too”

____

The adoption process was rather easy considering the circumstances, and within the next couple of weeks, Madzie was officially named “Madzie Lightwood-Bane”.

“Can you believe it, Alexander?” Magnus asked as they stood in their kitchen staring at the papers on the counter.  
“I know, most people get a promise ring after two months” Alec joked, earning a gentle slap from his boyfriend.

Madzie ran into the kitchen dressed in her ice-cream print pajamas and holding her favorite book: “The Blue-Nosed Witch”.

They laughed as their now adopted daughter dragged them to her room and sat next to her bed as she climbed in.

They began reading in while Magnus made the story literally come off the page and as usual, Madzie was asleep by time the story was halfway over. 

The couple turned to leave when they heard a tiny question.  
“Does this mean you’re my daddies?”  
They froze, turning back and kneeling next to the girl with question in her eyes.

Both men felt tears prick at their eyes as they nodded.  
“Yes it does, sweetpea” Magnus chokes out.  
“But I can’t call you both daddy, that’s silly!” Madzie exclaimed.

Alec and Magnus laughed through their tears.  
“Well uh, I’ll tell you what. How about you call me daddy, and him papa” Magnus’ eyes widened as he looked at Alec and Madzie nodded, satisfied.

“Okay!” The little witch yawned as Magnus readjusted her blankets and the couple turned to exit the room.

“Goodnight daddy. Goodnight papa” came the tiny voice.  
Magnus and Alec looked at each other and smiled, tears threatening to fall.  
“Goodnight, Madzie”

They closed the door and sighed as Alec reached to wrap his arms around Magnus.  
Magnus looked up at Alec in awe.

“How did you-“  
“Raphael called you papa once. I figured you liked the name” Alec shrugged rubbing the warlock’s back.

Magnus smiled that big smile that Alec loved so much.  
“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander”  
Alec threw his head back with laughter and looked at Magnus with such adoration that it still made the Warlock dizzy.  
“Right back at you” 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Very not new to this sight but this is my  
> first fic on here so feedback is welcome❤️


End file.
